When You Say Nothing At All
by WildernessGirlCookies
Summary: Post DH. Harry/Cho. Sorry, my manual breaks didn't come up. There is a gap between the conversation with McGonagall and the end of the battle and the time after that.


Okay I so got this idea when I was listening to Skillet, which is kind of random, but that's just me. Lol.

I'm not a set Harry/Hermione, Harry/Cho or Harry/Ginny shipper. I will do any of those three depending on what I feel like writing at the time.

This one is Harry/Cho and it's set during DH, supposing Harry went with Cho to Ravenclaw common room. I'm not going to have all the details that are in the book. But Hopefully you will have read it and will know what I'm talking about.

PS THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS COMING IN MY FMA FIC. I haven't forgotten.

SPOILERS: Deathly Hallows

PAIRING: Harry/Cho

Harry had never been so relieved to see Professor McGonagall. The fact that she stood up for him, had in her own way praised him and said she was proud to have him in her house, made him feel hopeful for one fleetingly beautiful moment.

The Death Eaters lay unconscious on the floor and Cho, like Harry, was frozen on the spot. He couldn't move. He wanted to hug McGonagall, partly out of gratitude and partly because he was glad to see her.

"Come out, Potter. I know you're there."

Harry was broken out of his reverie by her voice, and pulled the cloak off himself and Cho.

"Miss Chang" Professor McGonagall gasped. Cho smiled shyly.

"Hello, Professor"

Professor McGonagall offered a small smile, then turned to Harry. She looked him up and down, then grimaced.

"You're frightfully pale, Potter. You must rest."

Harry shook his head. She couldn't know how much he wanted to. How much he wanted to lay down and sleep through this whole thing, then wake up to find that it was all just a terrible dream.

"He's getting closer, Professor. Every second. I can feel him" He put his right hand over his scar. She nodded knowingly.

"We must set up a perimeter around the school. Protect it at all costs."

Harry sighed. "It's too late for that, Professor. We have to fight. We have no choice. The more people we have, the better" He paused, then said in a weary tone "I just want this to be over"

A look of sympathy came over Professor McGonagall's face, and Harry felt Cho wrap her arm around his waist. He would have liked nothing more than to put his head on Cho's shoulder and let her comfort him, but he had a job to do.

"When they get here, we have to be ready" Harry said in a firm voice. Cho tightened her grip on his waist.

"Whatever happens, Harry, we'll be with you all the way" Cho said quietly. She offered him a small smile. Harry nodded. He tried to smile, but he was too tired. _This ends today, _Harry said to himself.

After it was all over, Harry sat in Gryffindor common room, leaning back into an armchair staring at the fire. He recalled the night he stood in front of this fire, talking to his Godfather. Sirius. One of the many casualties of this war. Harry thought he was supposed to be relieved when it was all over, but losing Sirius, Fred, Snape, Tonks, Lupin and many more, had made his victory bitter sweet. Was this how soldiers in the muggle world felt?

Harry felt empty on the inside. Spent. What was he supposed to do now? Part of him wished he could join his fallen comrades, but he would never tell anyone that. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and put onto his heart.

He supposed he should go up to the boys dormitory and rest. He didn't want to see all those people, with fake smiles on their faces and pain in their eyes. He didn't even want to see Ron and Hermione. Especially not Ron. His brothers blood was on Harry's hands, or at least that was how he felt. He wanted to get up, but he couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. It hurt too much.

He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He'd just rest his eyes for a bit...He felt the couch sink down, as someone sat down beside him. He hadn't heard anyone come in. Then again he wasn't listening. He didn't care anymore.

The mysterious figure ran their fingers through his hair. It felt nice. The touch was somehow familiar. But it wasn't Ginny. That he knew for sure. Hermione was with Ron. Who was it?

He opened his eyes and looked up, and his breath caught in his throat. He was looking into a pair of dark eyes, looking back at him with concern and love. He'd been mesmerized by those eyes, that face, for years. Though this time they weren't tearful, and miserable. She was stronger than she had been two years ago. And if possible, more beautiful, even with dirt and blood drying on her face.

Cho offered him a small smile, and continued to run her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to stop the tears that were coming. Tears that he'd been holding back for months. She stroked his cheek lovingly, making it increasingly harder.

One slipped out and rolled down his cheek. Then another, and another. The weight on his heart grew heavier, almost to the point of being physically painful. He'd never felt a stronger pain in his life. As if everything that had happened over the last seven years was finally catching up with him.

He didn't want her to see him like this. He sat up and tried to pull away from her, but she wrapped her right arm around him and pulled him closer. Realising there was no point resisting, he laid his head on her shoulder and let the tears fall. She wrapped her other arm around him and rubbed his back soothingly.

Of all people he thought Ginny would be the one picking up the pieces, but he was glad it was Cho. She'd proved to be a good friend, a strong ally, and he felt his old feelings for her resurfacing. That was somewhat unexpected. But it had been months since he and Ginny had split. He loved her, but as family.

Several months later...

Harry sat up, breathing heavily, trying to shake off the dream. The same dream he'd been having ever since the battle at Hogwarts. Dead faces, blood, pain.

Cho switched the light on and looked at him knowingly, rubbing his back. Her touch was a reminder that everything was okay, that he was safe, that he was home in his and Cho's London apartment, where he belonged.

She placed a sweet kiss just below his jawline, and felt his still racing pulse. She pulled him back down and laid on top of him, and caressed his cheek, kissing him sweetly on the lips. That was when he knew that everything was okay, that he was home with his beautiful fiancee. The past couldn't hurt him anymore. Because she was his future.

R&R. Hope you liked it.


End file.
